


Три Обезьяны

by The_Passenger



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender!Vetinari, M/M, Policeman!Vimes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Passenger/pseuds/The_Passenger
Summary: Каждую пятницу капитан полиции Сэмюэль Ваймс заглядывает в маленький бар на улице Паточной шахты.





	Три Обезьяны

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Three Monkeys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358923) by [morcabre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre)



> Название, а также вывеска взяты у довольно известного бара на набережной Эйлата.
> 
> Написано на Весеннюю Разминку 2014 для команды Анк-Морпорка

Когда сумерки переходят в ночь, на улице Паточной шахты открывается маленький бар, в котором никогда не поднимают голос, и в полумраке комнаты, окруженные клубами сигаретного дыма, темные фигуры тихо перешептываются, изредка поглядывая по сторонам.

Бар называется «Три обезьяны», и управляют им только два человека: высокий худой бармен с аккуратно подстриженной черной бородкой и молодой официант в очках и всегда накрахмаленной рубашке. Об этих двоих ходит больше слухов, чем о многочисленных романах мэра города, но все, что известно наверняка, — это их имена, и то, что бармен никогда не ошибается с напитком, с первого взгляда определяя, что тебе нужно в данный момент.

Поговаривают, что официант прикарманивает картонные подставки, однако он упорно это отрицает.

Был обычный летний вечер, и бармен неспешно протирал свою стойку, искоса наблюдая за посетителями. Зал был довольно пуст, но с приближением ночи свободных мест становилось все меньше и меньше. А пока что официант стоял в сторонке, скучающим взглядом скользя по столикам, парочка громил в костюмах расположилась в сторонке, окутанные дымом не обязательно законного происхождения, щуплый клерк расслаблялся в компании кружки пива в дальнем углу, а молодой бизнесмен сидел на табурете у стойки и медленно потягивал свой виски, не выпуская из поля зрения дорогой кейс, лежащий рядом.

Внезапно атмосфера изменилась: в дверях показался Сэм Ваймс — капитан городской полиции Анк-Морпорка, хмурый, небритый и с вечной сигарой в зубах. Громилы нервно переглянулись, поспешно туша свои сигареты, бизнесмен напрягся и положил руку на свой кейс, но коп, не обратив ни на кого внимания, сразу направился к стойке и бросил угрюмый взгляд на бармена.

Тот поднял на него пронзительно-светлые голубые глаза.

— Добрый вечер, капитан.

Ваймс скрипнул зубами и забрался на высокий табурет.

— Не стоит называть меня так, когда я не при исполнении, Ветинари.

***

Утро мягким туманом неспешно опустилось на Анк-Морпорк, подгоняя загулявших до утра горожан домой.

Ветинари равнодушно скользил по почти пустому залу, проверяя, все ли в порядке и не забыл ли кто-нибудь свои вещи. Официант подготавливал бар к закрытию и бросал недовольные взгляды на пьяного Ваймса, растекшегося по столешнице стойки.

Перехватив один из таких взглядов, Ветинари коротко усмехнулся.

— Оставь это, Драмнотт, — бросил он официанту. — Дальше я сам.

— Вы уверены, сэр?

Бармен кивнул.

— Твой рабочий день и так закончился два часа назад, так что иди домой. С капитаном я справлюсь — не в первый раз.

Драмнотт посмотрел на своего начальника с облегчением, стянул свой фартук, поправил очки и отправился за своими вещами. Когда он покинул бар, Ветинари смерил насмешливым взглядом расслабленную спину полицейского, безмятежно похрапывающего за стойкой бара, и отправился в подсобку.

Он успел разобрать две полки с напитками, прежде чем в дверь подсобки постучали и почти трезвый Ваймс зашел внутрь. Ветинари вежливо кивнул своему гостю и продолжил возиться с полками.

Спустя пять минут напряженной тишины коп не выдержал:

— Ну, кто из них?

Бармен позволил себе маленькую довольную усмешку — Ваймс ненавидел ждать, и ему было это хорошо известно. Он оставил в покое полки и обратился к капитану.

— Двое за третьим справа столиком. Ожидают груз с тяжелыми наркотиками завтра утром. Думаю, это будет корабль. Кстати, заметил камень в их кольцах?

— Хризопраз? — удивился Ваймс. — Нет, ты что-то напутал. Я точно знаю, что он завязал год назад.

Ветинари смерил его холодным взглядом.

— Я уверен в своей информации, капитан.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, я проверю, — Ваймс потер лоб и достал сигару. — А что с тем молодым парнем в черном, который заявился к полуночи?

— Не трогай его, это всего лишь ученик, — Ваймс дернулся было что-то сказать, но Ветинари остановил его на полуслове. — Там ничего нет, кроме амбиций. Но, если тебя это успокоит, я за ним прослежу.

Капитан нахмурился еще сильнее, но промолчал. Закурив, он выдохнул кольцо дыма и снова заговорил:

— Слышно что-нибудь о Наставнике?

— Вчера пересек границу, так что он уже в Клатче.

— Черт, опять ушел… — Ваймс раздосадованно покачал головой.

— Он еще появится, — спокойно продолжил Ветинари. — Слишком смел для убийцы, дольше полугода в бегах не выдержит.

Несколько минут прошло в спокойном молчании. Ваймс курил, размышляя над чем-то, Ветинари вернулся к уборке, иногда отвлекаясь на легкое щекочущее ощущение между лопатками от цепкого взгляда полицейского.

Наконец Ваймс затушил сигару в старой глиняной пепельнице.

— Думаю, мне пора.

Ветинари смерил помятого копа равнодушным взглядом.

— Тебе стоит перестать злоупотреблять алкогольными напитками, — заметил он.

— Как-нибудь без тебя разберусь, — бросил Ваймс зло.

И ушел, хлопнув дверью.

Ветинари посмотрел на часы: без пяти восемь. Давно пора закрываться.

***

В городе правила Организация — подпольная сеть, контролировавшая всех анк-морпоркских преступников. Полиция шла по их следу с момента образования, но каждый раз оказывалась на шаг позади, что не удивительно, когда весь их штат состоял из четырех человек. Люди говорили, что единственная задача правоохранительных органов в Анк-Морпорке — делать вид, что все спокойно, и организованная преступность лучше, чем неорганизованный пьяница Ваймс на страже закона. Лучше бы должность капитана дали молодому Моркоу — вот кому действительно можно доверить свою жизнь со спокойным сердцем, пусть даже он и внебрачный сын мэра.

Люди вообще много говорят. Говорят, что того, кто возглавляет Организацию, зовут Патрицием, и что увидеть его лицо можно только один раз — перед смертью. Говорят, что там люди тоже получают зарплату, как в цивилизованном мире, и у них есть даже своя структура образования.

Про Ветинари тоже много говорят, но только постоянные посетители бара. Ходят слухи, что он был выкормлен Организацией как наемный убийца, но в какой-то момент он захотел уйти, и его… отпустили. Просто так. Поговаривают еще, что он до сих пор с ними связан, и его часто используют как связного. Кто-то считает, что Ветинари, наоборот, скрывается от Организации, и под барной стойкой он хранит пистолет с глушителем для незваных гостей.

Поговаривают, что Ваймс заходит в бар, потому что подозревает его в чем-то. Но большинство склоняется к тому, что этому алкоголику просто все равно, где пить.

***

Было три часа ночи, когда Ветинари услышал жуткий грохот в подсобке и поспешил на звук. Он резко открыл дверь, да так и замер, вцепившись в дверной косяк: в воздухе стоял едкий запах алкоголя, смешанный с запахом крови, битое стекло хрустело под ногами, а в самом углу маленькой комнатки прямо на полу сидел бледный Ваймс, с силой сжимающий правое плечо. Голубая форменная рубашка на глазах превращалась в темно-красную.

— У твоего «всего лишь ученика» есть оружие с разрывными пулями, — Ваймс говорил сквозь зубы, и каждое слово явно давалось ему с трудом. — Надо признать, он прекрасно им владеет.

Оценив положение капитана, Ветинари усилием воли заставил себя сосредоточиться не на проблеме, а на решении, и постарался унять дрожь в руках. Не получилось.

— Тебе надо в больницу, — категорично заявил он.

Ваймс мотнул головой, отметая это предложение. Кровь уже капала с рукава на пол.

— Далеко. Залатай меня по-быстрому и дай выпить.

Бармен вздохнул и полез за аптечкой.

— Какая необходимость офицеру полиции самому подставляться?.. — спросил он, не особенно надеясь на внятный ответ.

— Да перевяжи меня уже, сукин ты сын! — взорвался Ваймс, и тут же его лицо из просто бледного превратилось в мертвенно-зеленое.

С мгновенной скоростью Ветинари оказался рядом, разорвал правый рукав и принялся накладывать жгуты, чтобы прекратить кровотечение.

— Как много крови ты потерял?

— Не знаю, — Ваймс бессильно закрыл глаза, на лбу блестели капельки пота. — После того, как меня подстрелили, я пробежал два квартала, так что достаточно.

— Идиот, — пробормотал Ветинари. — Не надоело рисковать?

Глаза полицейского распахнулись от удивления. Он попытался приподняться, но сильные руки заставили его вернуться на место.

— Лежи и не дергайся, — жестко сказал бармен. — Что за оружие?

— Не разглядел, — Ваймс зажмурился, когда Ветинари начал вытаскивать остатки пули из раны. — Но я выясню по тому, что в меня попало.

— Какова его цель?

— Не знаю. Убийства хаотичны, я не вижу между ними связи.

— Пообещай, что будешь искать свою связь только после того, как обратишься с этим, — Ветинари указал на окровавленное плечо. — К специалисту.

Внезапно Ваймс снова открыл глаза и посмотрел на бармена, и, если бы Ветинари не знал его, он решил бы, что в этом взгляде читалось доверие.

— Я уже нашел специалиста, — серьезно сказал он.

Больше в тот день они не разговаривали.

***

Ласковое утреннее солнце заглядывало в окна, разгоняя полумрак в баре. «Три обезьяны» закрылся два часа назад, и только два человека сидели в пустом зале.

Капитан Сэм Ваймс угрюмо пил виски прямо из бутылки, чувствуя себя неуютно под пронзительным взглядом своего собеседника, и изредка потирал ноющее плечо.

— Мы не справляемся, — наконец заговорил он. — Вся твоя информация бесполезна, потому что он просто-напросто слишком быстр.

— Значит, тебе стоит расширить штат, Ваймс.

Полицейский сделал еще один внушительный глоток.

— И кого ты мне предлагаешь взять? Коротышку с воинственным нравом? Дрессировщицу собак с лунатизмом и паранойей? Или может того шкафа-вышибалу из «Разбитой гитары», тупого и твердолобого как камень?

— Но ты не можешь обходиться одним Моркоу, — резонно заметил Ветинари.

— Ох, я бы и без него обошелся. Внебрачный сын мэра — вот уж действительно подарок для полиции!

Бармен усмехнулся.

— Ты лжешь.

— Я лгу, — согласился Ваймс.

— О дрессировщице я бы подумал, как и обо всех остальных, — Ветинари облокотился на столешницу и сложил руки ладонью к ладони, глядя на знакомое до последней морщинки лицо. — Дай им шанс, Ваймс.

— Эх, черт с тобой, попробуем, все равно хуже уже не будет, — капитан зажег сигару и глубоко затянулся. — И почему я всегда с тобой соглашаюсь?..

На лице бармена промелькнула улыбка.

— Потому что я всегда в конце концов оказываюсь прав.

— Скажи мне, сколько лет мы знакомы? — Ваймс расслабленно выдохнул облачко дыма.

— Примерно три года.

— И каждую пятницу…

— Ты напиваешься в «Трех Обезьянах», — только очень внимательный человек мог бы услышать в голосе Ветинари неодобрение.

Ваймс был чересчур внимательным.

— Как и в других барах во все остальные дни. Согласись, будет странно, если бесполезный алкоголик Ваймс просидит трезвым до самого утра.

— Рад, что ты так много внимания уделяешь конспирации.

— Зачем ты сдаешь своих? — неожиданно сменил тему Ваймс.

Бармен пожал плечами.

— Люблю играть. Про шахматы слышал?

— Это как крестики-нолики, но сложнее?

— Что-то вроде того.

Ваймс откинулся на спинку стула и усмехнулся.

— Ты безумец. За одно то, как ты в первый раз затащил меня в подсобку, облил ледяной водой и выложил историю про Наставника, приставив нож к моему горлу, я мог бы тебя засадить на полгода как минимум. И все это ты сделал с абсолютно спокойным лицом!

— Ты был пьян, а мне было необходимо твое внимание.

— Говорю же, ты безумец. Скажи, Ветинари, есть что-то, что может выбить тебя из колеи?

Взгляд светлых глаз скользнул по руке Ваймса и остановился на плече, там, где остался шрам от пулевого ранения.

— Любопытство — твоя профессиональная черта, капитан, — медленно проговорил Ветинари. — Однако ты должен помнить, что оно сгубило не одну кошку.

— В моем случае оно спасло несколько сотен жизней от чокнутого убийцы с огнеметом в руках, — Ваймс хмыкнул. — Кстати, о нем что-нибудь слышно?

— Три дня назад мистера Волча Воунза, анк-морпоркского подданного, в узких кругах известного как Верховный Старший Наставник, глава секты Озаренных Братьев Непроницаемой Ночи, нашли в клатчской забегаловке с перерезанным горлом.

— Твои постарались?

Ветинари ничего не ответил, только улыбнулся загадочной улыбкой человека, который точно знает, как выглядит рука правосудия и насколько остр нож, который оно сжимает этой рукой.

***

— Это не мальчишка.

— Я знаю. Собачки Ангвы уже нашли его тело в канализации.

— Ты все-таки взял ее на работу?

— Да. Я, наверное, должен поблагодарить тебя за совет, — последние слова явно дались капитану Сэмюэлю Ваймсу с трудом.

Ветинари проверил этикетку большой бутыли с золотисто-коричневой жидкостью внутри и поставил ее на место.

— Не должен, — просто ответил он.

Ваймс снова закурил, заполняя крохотное подсобное помещение дымом.

— Ты уверен, что охотятся за тобой? — задумчиво спросил он.

Бармен улыбнулся своей характерной молниеносной улыбкой.

— Думаешь, у меня нет врагов?

— Но ты имеешь хоть какие-то догадки, кто это?

— Имею. Более того, я знаю наверняка.

— И что?

— И правосудие должно восторжествовать. Само.

Повисла тяжелая пауза, наполненная острым чувством беспокойства.

— Зачем тебе это, Патриций?

Ветинари устало вздохнул.

— И почему всем так нравится эта нелепая кличка?

— Ты не ответил на вопрос.

— Я готов на все во благо города, — ответил Ветинари, не меняя интонаций.

Во взгляде Ваймса читалось сомнение, смешанное с бессильной яростью.

— Ты ведь можешь сдать их всех за один раз и перестать рисковать своей шкурой! — в отчаянии воскликнул он. — Почему ты этого не делаешь?

— Потому что уберешь одних — появятся новые. А так я их контролирую, пока они не превышают своих полномочий.

— А когда превышают?

— Есть у нас одно суеверие: тех, кто разочаровывает Патриция, ангел-хранитель покидает навсегда, — лицо Ветинари оставалось совершенно спокойно, но в голосе слышалась улыбка.

— И они попадают за решетку, — Ваймс кивнул в знак понимания.

— Ты быстро учишься, капитан.

— Ты только сам не подставляйся, ладно?

— Надо же, Сэмюэль Ваймс уже дважды за последний час выразил беспокойство за мою жизнь, — ровные интонации звучали почти издевательски.

Ваймс закатил глаза.

— О, прошу, заткнись.

— Ну, раз ты просишь…

Их взгляды встретились и воздух наполнился вибрирующей тишиной. Ваймс отвел глаза, и напряжение исчезло, оставив острое чувство недоговоренности.

Солнце стояло в зените, и Анк-Морпорк плавился в тяжелой городской жаре.

***

В глубине Теней прошмыгнула фигура в плаще с глубоким капюшоном. Внезапно дверь в одном из переулков приоткрылась и фигура нырнула в проем.

Оказавшись в длинном темном холле, человек снял капюшон, и в скудном свете единственной лампы показалось лицо главы анк-морпоркской полиции. Мрак в углу напротив него зашевелился и из него выступил высокий человек в дорогом черном костюме. Он стоял напротив Ваймса, тяжело опираясь на трость, и улыбался.

— Как твоя нога, болит? — заговорил Ваймс.

— Не более, чем должна. Главное, что я все еще на своем посту. Благодаря тебе.

— А я благодаря тебе посадил одного из лучших киллеров в Анк-Морпорке, — усмехнулся Ваймс.

Неожиданно резкие черты лица капитана смягчились, а во взгляде проскользнуло что-то совсем новое, почти нежное.

— Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но я рад видеть тебя живым, Патриций, — тихим, слегка хриплым голосом проговорил он.

Ветинари ответил не сразу; какое-то время он молча стоял и смотрел в Ваймсу глаза.

— Поцелуй меня, — наконец, сказал он.

Черные зрачки полицейского расширились, дыхание резко сбилось.

— Что?..

— Ты слышал, Ваймс, — спокойно ответил Ветинари, делая шаг ему навстречу.

— Патриций…

Ветинари приложил палец к его дрогнувшим губам.

— Сколько лет ты ходишь вокруг да около? Или мне подождать, пока мне еще что-нибудь прострелят, чтобы до тебя наконец дошло?

— Что дошло?

Теплые рваные выдохи Ваймса ложились на губы Ветинари. Длинные пальцы вцепились в рукоять трости.

— Догадайся, — прошептал Ветинари за секунду до того, как Ваймс подчинился его настойчивой просьбе и подался навстречу, целуя его.

***

— И все-таки почему «Три обезьяны»?

— В Агатовой Империи есть древняя идея отрешенности от зла, «не вижу, не слышу, не говорю», которую изображают с помощью трех обезьян. Мне показалось, что это забавно, учитывая мой род занятий.

— Я всегда знал, что у тебя паршивое чувство юмора.

— И это мне говорит человек, называющий волкодава собачкой.

— Ты просто не видел, как они резвятся в свободное время.

— Обязательно посмотрю. Спи.


End file.
